


Outside the castle

by fellinlove



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), F/M, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellinlove/pseuds/fellinlove
Summary: (Katsuki bakugo x reader) (FANTASY AU) (first name) is the princess of Hitia kingdom. However, her mother and guards never allow her to roam the kingdom freely. She was constantly stuck inside her castle. Only on occasions she would get permission to leave the castle. But she's never stepped foot outside the kingdom. Her wish is to leave Hitia kingdom, and explore the outside world, and once she leaves, she meets a traveler along the way. But one day the Goddess sends her and the traveler a request to save the kingdom from a Calamity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've really wanted to write a Katsuki X Reader for the longest time ever since I'm so in love with him, and now I finally got to do it. I'm kind of glad I'm doing something different from other Bakugo X readers I've read. I haven't found a fantasy AU of Bakugo yet. But I really love the fantasy AU idea. My wish is to have a three episode OVA around this concept. If they do that before my hero academia ends, my life would be totally complete

Just like any other typical day of yours, you looked outside of your window. Watching all the children from your kingdom play happily. All you could do was think, why can't I have that?

Yes, you were a princess, and you have plenty of things they didn't have. They were just mere peasants. No one special. Just residents who lived under the queen's orders. 

Despite the queen giving orders to her people, she wasn't cruel or anything. But it still annoyed you to know you were her daughter. After all, she would never allow you to leave the kingdom. In fact, she hardly ever gave you permission to leave the god damn CASTLE.

Due to this, you didn't have any friends. You never had the opportunity to do that. Which is why you were extremely envious of those children you were watching from your castle. 

I wish I had friends. I wish I were like those children. 

You rested your head on your right hand, and you sighed. It was quite a boring life not having friends. Which is why you kept a diary. Writing things that were on your mind, and writing what would happen if your wishes became a reality. 

You always thought that you should just get rid of your silly diary since all your wishes was pretty much a fantasy. Something out of a fairy tale. 

But you still had your hopes up. You wanted to explore the outside world. You wanted to leave this kingdom, and go on a journey. That, was your wish. Having an opportunity to leave the castle and become a traveler was what you wanted more than anything, and you were determined to let that dream come true. 

Which is why you wrote your plans in your diary. You wrote out plans that would help you escape this place, and allow you to do what you've always wanted to do. 

KNOCK KNOCK 

You turned your head to face the door as soon as you heard a knocking sound. "It's opened," you told whoever was standing beyond the door. 

The person opened it up, and you saw the chief. "Your breakfast is ready, miss," he said with a bow.

"Alright, thank you. I'll be out in a minute," you informed him.

Before heading out, you grabbed your diary, and asked yourself, are these plans good enough? Will I be caught? What would happen to me once I leave the kingdom? Maybe I should just ask my mother if I could do a little exploring outside the kingdom. 

The last question you asked yourself is what really caught you off guard. You weren't even sure what you were saying. 

Perhaps you could've just politely ask your mother if she was okay with you doing some exploring. Sure, whenever you would leave the castle, your mother would send at least five guards with you, and tell you, "don't leave the kingdom!"

Both of these actions of her's would irritate you. But it wouldn't hurt to ask... right???

**

"Mother..." I began, as I sat down on the dinning table. Staring at the food presented to me. I took a sharp inhale before I said anything else. "Could I... Please... Take a little journey... Maybe, outside the kingdom? I think-"

"NO!" My mother yelled as she slammed the table. "How could you be so lazy (first name)?!"

I looked up immediately when I heard my mother's screams. She wasn't always this strict or rude. This was the first time I have ever heard her this angry. Yes, I've seen her react when she's angry, but it's never this bad. 

"Your highness, please try to calm down!" James, my care taker, said as he attempted to calm my mother's temper. Surprisingly it worked out pretty well.

She sat back down, and in a more relaxed manner, my mother said, "how could you want to take a journey outside of the kingdom? Your people need you, (first name)."

"I know, but... I've never stepped a foot outside of the kingdom, and I really want to know what it's like. Father has-"

Bringing up my father was a grave mistake... I had no idea that mentioning him would make things a thousand times worst than it already was... 

"YOU'RE FATHER WILL NOT BE MENTIONED EVER AGAIN (FIRST NAME)!!  I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT HIM, BUT HE'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO PROTECT THIS KINGDOM OR HIS PEOPLE!!"

I have never heard my mother lash out before. Hearing her so incredibly angry made my eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. What is it that was making her go bat shit insane? Was leaving the kingdom that bad of an idea to her?

More importantly, why did my mother get especially upset when I mentioned my father? The truth is, I've never met my father. Or at least... that's how I see it.

My father has left the kingdom when I was two years old. But I can't remember him at all. I can't even remember how he looks.

"Your highness, I know this is a heavy topic for you, but please, remain calm!" James said as he attempted to calm down my mother.

Why was this a heavy topic for my mother? Come to think of it, she hasn't spoken of him to me very often. I only remeber her once mention him.

I decided it was about time I ended this conversation... 

"Mother, I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have made that request," I apologized while bowing. I felt like as if I didn't need to apologize. I felt like my mother was way too angry over this, but I didn't want to make this situation even worst. 

"(first name), please don't feel too guilty over this, it's nothing to-" I cut off James before he could say anything else.

"Good bye, I'll be in my bedroom if you need me," I said in a soft tone before I turned on my heels to leave the scene.

**

Ever since the dreadful incident that happened this morning, I haven't left my room. That scene made me so upset, and now, I was really determined to set off on a journey.

My new goal isn't to just set out on a journey and enjoy it. But to also, find my father. 

I decided that today will finally be the day I actually escape this castle, and this kingdom. When I find my father I will ask him what's going on between him and mother. 

Since it was midnight, no one was awake except a few night guards. But I figured I could get past them anyways. 

I searched my bag, making sure I packed everything I needed for this journey.

Food, check. 

Water, check.

Map, check.

Money, check. 

My sorcery book, check. 

Extra change clothes, check.

I almost felt like a criminal, stealing money and a map from my mother. But money and a map was crucial for a journey. So I decided to just brush it aside for now. 

"Oh wait, I forgot my diary." I muttered to myself, as I walked over to my desk where my diary was lying. I glanced at it for a bit, before thinking, this is where I wrote down all my plans, and wishes, and fantasies...

Those fantasies, and wishes, were ones I thought would never happen. But here I am now, attempting to make a "prison break" I guess you could call it. 

I finally decided it was time to stop messing around. I marched towards the window, and as soon as I placed my hands on it, I felt them shaking slightly. 

This is really it, huh? My journey will begin in mere seconds... 

Mother, James, please forgive me... But this, is something I really want to do... To find father, and just enjoy my new life as a whole... 

The window from my bedroom was pretty high up from the ground. But luckily, there was a bunch of vines around the castle. Which is what I plan on using to get out of here.

Hesitantly, I firmly grasped onto the vine, I was a little nervous to get down completely since I was worried that right when I got in, someone would've opened the door and spotted me.

I should've locked the door before hand....

Finally, I was officially out of the castle, and slowly but surely sliding down the vine. I didn't want to move too quickly. Because the vine would've broke and there was a chance I could've died from the fall. 

But I guess I kind of jinxed it...

SNAP 

I quickly flickered my head towards the sound. My eyes witnessed the vine snapping a bit. Which caused my heart to beat incredibly fast. It almost felt like it was about to jump out of my rib cage. 

It's okay, I just have to remain calm. I won't let it end this way... 

I continued to slide down the vine. A little bit more fast paced than before since my body was running off of pure adrenaline. 

When I was able to see the ground, a grin tugged onto my face. Relieved to see the solid ground. But my happiness wasn't going to last forever. When I heard a second snap, I felt myself falling from the air. 

The vine must've snapped completely this time. I began to scream from first instinct, and tears were forming from my eyes. But as soon as I remembered what position I was in, I covered my mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

Crap I need to stay quiet or someone will hear me... But what should I do?? I could die if I don't do something fast. 

My body was already slightly damaged due to the vines in area scratching against my skin. Causing me to bleed in the process. But the scratches aren't my priority. So I brushed it off and used all my brain power to come up with something to prevent me from falling on the solid floor. 

I got it!!! 

I wiped out my sorcery book, and turned to page 50. I quickly read the spell to cast the "wind magic". 

"If I can correctly use this magic, then I could float myself using the wind!" I muttered determinedly, as I aimed the wind towards the ground, and the wind slowed down my pace, and I gently placed my foot on the ground.

I sighed from relief, and muttered to myself once more, "that was really close!" I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and glanced at my arms. Worrying about the blood that was leaking from my wound.

"Great..." is all I was able to muster out of my mouth due to being extremely annoyed. 

I couldn't stay here any longer, it was only a matter of time before I got caught. 

So I ran. Fast. 

**

Before I knew it, I was officially out of the kingdom. I observed my surrounding. There was nothing but trees, and birds that were lying in their nests, asleep.

It wasn't much at first glance, but it sure was enough to make me smile, and got me even more hyped for my journey that was soon to come.

However, by this time it was probably past midnight, and I was feeling extremely exhausted due to the running and the injuries I received from the fall. So I figured it would have to wait until tomorrow. 

I looked around, wondering, how am I going to sleep out in the woods? It's not like I have a luxurious bed on me at the moment.

Then I spotted a bush. I decided the most comfort able thing to do was to lay my head on the bush and use it as pillow. 

When I laid my head on the bush, it wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, but it had to do the job. 

It took me a while to get used to the sudden change. Since I was so used to sleeping on a soft, big bed all my life. But before I knew it, I managed to fall fast asleep. 

**

"Hey, wake up!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out to me.

I definitely heard the voice, but I was half asleep when I heard it. My body continued to just lay on the floor, with my eyes barely even opened. 

"Wake up!" The voice yelled again. This time it was much more harsh than before, and it caused my eyes to open half way. They would've opened all the way, but I was extremely exhausted despite getting some sleep last night.

Plus, my eyes felt really heavy. Despite my eyes being half way opened, and my vision being a little blurry, I was somewhat able to make out the figured before me. 

The figured seemed to be a male with blonde hair. That's all I was able to see at the moment. 

"Hey, are you dead or something?! Wake up right now!!" The male said again, and this time, my eyes were fully opened.

I got a full glance of him. He had Ash blonde hair, crimson red eyes, and he wasn't wearing a shirt so his toned body was fully visible. I felt my face heating up. It was strange, why was I heating up for?

"Finally you're awake," the ash blonde boy stated.

I didn't say anything back, all I could do was stare at his figure. There was something about him that made me feel so... Uneasy? I didn't know how to put it into words, and that was the best I could do.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me.

I finally got up off of my feet, and I narrowed my eyes at him, placing a hand on my hip. "I can ask you the same thing."

"I'm a traveler," he stated bluntly.

"Well I am too!"

"No you're not," he shot back in a slightly harsh manner.

I shot him a confused look. Wondering why he doubted me. Perhaps he knew I was the princess of Hitia kingdom? I inhaled sharply, and tried to convince him.

"What are you talking about? I am!" I shot back.

"No, you're not. I know exactly who you are," the boy said while narrowing his eyes at me.

I gulped from nervousness. Here it comes... 

"You're the Princess from Hitia Kingdom, aren't you?" 

I looked down from pure disappointment. How could I have left my cover get blown so easily? How did he even find out? Am I really that well known from across the seas?! I hardly ever make a public appearance, so how can he have found out?? 

All at once I felt several different emotions. I felt disappointed in myself for not being more stealthy about my cover. How would my mother feel once I'm back home, and what punishment will I be receiving? I'm most likely going to get my ass whooped. 

"But don't worry," he continued. My (eye color) eyes immediately looked into his crimson ones. "I won't tell anyone who you are."

I didnt say anything to him. I couldn't form any words from my mouth. I was just beyond happy that he was willing to keep my identity a secret, and a large grin appeared on my face. 

"But you seriously gotta be more careful you idiot," he stated. It almost sounded like he was scolding me.

"How did you even know who I am?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's obvious. You didn't even bother to change your clothes. Dresses are things only royal families can get ahold of. Also, you didn't even bother to get a cloak to cover up your face. You're seriously horrible at being stealthy."

Every sentence he said was true. I basically ran out here without a plan, which was horrible. If I was really determined to run away, I would've come up with a better plan.

"To be honest, I was almost doubting who you were. If I didn't find this," the ash blonde boy admitted as he held up a piece of paper.

I squinted at the paper, and as soon as you understood what it was, you gasped.

The paper had a picture of MYSELF and at the bottom, read, missing.

"They're already searching for me?!" I yelled out in shock. I wasn't too surprised. But I've only been missing for a few hours. How could they have been on the search for me so soon? 

"Well obviously dumass. You're a princess."

"I know that, but I left the house at midnight."

"It's 2:00 PM now. So you've been gone for thirteen hours."

"It's 2:00 PM?! So I over slept?!" I shouted in disbelief. I wasn't aware that I was asleep for that long.

"You're such a pain in the ass to deal with," the boy rolled his eyes. Probably irritated with my problem.

"Don't get yourself killed okay," he said as he walked away.

I didn't want him to leave for some reason, so I grabbed onto the red cape he was wearing. When he noticed my touch, he immediately looked at me in the eyes. 

His sudden sharp glare made my heart shake, and I gasped a little. I then let go of his cape, and looked down. "Um..." was all I managed to let out.

I heard him scoff and he continued to walk in a certain direction. I didn't know where he was headed. But I knew one thing was for sure.

I wanted to tag along with him... 

"Wait! Let me join you're journey! Please..." I didn't want to sound desperate, but I probably did sound that way to him.

"Why should I let you come along?" He asked a bit harshly.

"Well, because... This is my first time traveling and well... You probably have some experience with this kind of thing. I don't know the first thing to do on a journey, and... I'd probably get myself killed if I were alone. It doesn't help that I'm being tracked down either... " I explained while messing with my fingers, and with a shaky voice.

I heard him sigh heavily. Probably due to annoyance. But surprisingly, he said, "fine."

My eyes lit up, and I felt an overwhelming joy in my heart. I clenched my hands into a fist. Not from anger, but from excitement. I was finally going to have a journey. Something that I was yearning for since I was trapped in this, "prison".

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked sweetly.

"Katsuki Bakugo."


	2. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tad bit of fluff between reader Chan and Katsuki

So his name is Katsuki Bakugo, huh? 

You muttered to yourself. You were beyond excited to travel with Bakugo. Even though you had no idea what would happen on this journey. But you knew it would definitely be way more fun than just hanging inside a castle doing pretty much nothing. 

"Bakugo, do you know my name?" You asked the boy with a genuine smile on your face. You were curious to find out if he did or if he didn't. It was a high percentage he did know your name, since he was aware of your identity. But you figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. 

"It's (first name), right?" He assumed, as he stopped walking to look at you.

"Yup! It's (first name) (last name)," you told him, as your smile grew wider than it was before. Somehow, you were feeling all fuzzy inside knowing he knew your name. It was strange, but that's how you felt.

"Hey, um... Were are we headed off to?" You asked. Your Smile then faded and was overcame with curiosity.

"To were I set my tent. It's not far from here, I'm just going to gather everything, and we'll be on the move," Bakugo explained.

He has a tent... Wow... He's way more well prepared than I am. That's for sure. 

You smiled widely at him, and you didn't know it, but you were blushing. Why? Well, it's probably because of how well prepared he was, and how much you envied him. Yeah, that had to be why.

You opened your mouth to say something, but before you had the chance to let any words out, Bakugo already beat you to it. 

"We're here," he declared.

You gazed at his tent. It wasn't the biggest, but... There were two tents set up? What was the purpose of having two tents? You wondered.

"Hey, Bakugo why do you have two tents set up?" You asked with one of your eye brow raised.

"Oh, I have a personal servant," he stated as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"What?! A personal servant!?" You practically shouted. Now you were really curious. You wondered, who would agree to be his personal servant? You only knew Katsuki for a few minutes, but you could already tell he had a bit of an attitude problem despite him being nice enough to let you tag along with him on his journey.

"Kirishima, get out of there! We're on the move, and we can't stay here any longer," Bakugo yelled out to his so called, "personal servant" who you now knew was named, Kirishima.

Kirishima came out from the tent, and he was rather cute, as you thought. He had spikey red hair, and a red scarf to go with it.

As soon as Kirishima looked in Katsuki's direction, he noticed you right away. You saw a smile on his face, and yelled out, "oh hey Bakugo, is this our new comrade?"

"I guess so..." Bakugo replied back softly. He looked at the ground as if he didn't know if he should consider you his comrade just yet.

"My name is (first name) (last name)! It's nice to meet you, Kirishima!" You introduced yourself all cheerful like. A smile was plastered on your face. Spreading ear to ear.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too!" Kirishima said as he held his hand up for you to high five.

You seemed to be getting along with Kirishima, and for that, you were happy. You just met Bakugo and Kirishima, but you had a feeling, that they considered you as a friend already. You sure did consider them a friend. 

It could've been because you were just a little desperate to call someone a friend, since you basically didn't have one all your life, but who knows  maybe it was because they were so kind to you. Especially Kirishima, who immediately took a liking to you. 

**

"So were are we going exactly?" Kirishima asked Bakugo. You were about to ask him the same exact thing, but he beat you to it. Most likely because you were hesitating so much to ask. You felt like you were asking him too many questions from the start when the two of you first met. 

"Anywhere but here. We're going to stay far away from the kingdom from now on," Bakugo declared. He didn't look back once, and kept walking at the same pace. You weren't completely sure, but you probably had a good idea why he wanted to stay away from the kingdom. 

It was for your sake. He was helping you run away from the place you have been at your whole life. He didn't have to, but he was willing to help you out, and knowing that he was willing to help you, made your heart squeeze. You were utterly grateful for Bakugo's presence. You had no idea were you would be now if you weren't with him. Who knows, you could've been discovered already and back at the kingdom. Getting your ass handed to you for disobeying your mother's orders. 

"What?! Why though?" Kirishima asked with a perplexed look on his face. He probably hasn't already figured out who you were, huh?

Bakugo suddenly stopped walking, and turned his head to face both you and Kirishima who were walking side by side together. "Are you a moron? (first name) is the Princess of Hitia kingdom," Bakugo said high key annoyed. 

"What?! That's insane!" Kirishima shouted as he shot you a confused look. "What are you doing here then?" 

"Well, it's a long story, but to keep it short," you said as you scratched the back of your head. "You see..." you continued, "I don't really want to live in a castle anymore. I thought it was boring, and the thought of becoming a traveler like you and Bakugo, sounds way more interesting." 

"Ah, I see," Kirishima said with a bright smile. "You'll have a lot of fun with us, for sure!" He assured you. 

You didn't say anything. All you could do is smile. You felt a warmth in your heart. Never in your life have you met people who could make you smile, and feel cares for so much as these two. Even though you just met them, you already treasured their presence. These two were important to your life, because like you thought earlier, you didn't know where you would be right now if Bakugo didn't agree to let you tag along with him. You could only imagine the worst case scenario. 

But suddenly, all that warmth in your heart disappeared. You heard a loud roaring sound. 

This couldn't be good...

"No way, that sound..." you muttered. 

"Could it be..." Kirishima added. 

"It's a dragon," Bakugo stated. 

His statement made your eyes grow to the size of saucers. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Yes, you had a few magic tricks up your sleeves. But you've never had a single combat experience. You were always the one being protected by others. You never had the chance to protect yourself. There's been a few rare cases in the kingdom, were there was a villain on the lose and murdering whomever they got the chance to kill, but you never engaged combat. You were protected inside the castle, while heroes from the village was fighting the villain. 

You looked over towards your new friends. Kirishima seemed somewhat scared, but Bakugo on the other hand, seemed completely at ease. He whipped out a sword, and said, "let's do this Kirishima." 

"Got it! Should I turn into a dragon?" Kirishima asked Bakugo.

"No, this one is smaller than most dragons. Just get your daggers out," Bakugo commanded. 

"Got it!" Kirishima said as he quickly whipped out his dagger from his pockets. 

Wait... did Kirishima suggest he turn into a dragon just now???

You raised a brow out of pure confusion. But you decided to shake it off... for now... because you didn't want to be rescued anymore. You wanted to take care of your own sorry ass. So you decided to grab your sorcery book from your backpack.

"I'll help you two!" You called out to them before they could run off too far.

"What?! No way your highness, stay back we'll take care of this!" Kirishima commanded. 

"But I can use magic too! I've been studying it for awhile now, and I've always wanted to get the opportunity to test it in a real fight!" You tried to convince Kirishima as much as you were able to. Hoping he'd listen a reason. Unfortunately, that hope was in vain.

"But you're still inexperienced! Look, Bakugo and I are aiming to be heroes. If we can't save the Princess, then how are we going to call ourselves heroes?"

"Kirishima is right. You're inexperienced. Let us handle this," Bakugo agreed with Kirishima as they both ran off towards the dragon who was now about forty six meters away from all of you. 

You looked down and sighed a bit. Disappointed, and even somewhat frustrated that you had to just stand in the sidelines while someone is saving your sorry ass while you can't do a damn thing to help them.

Yes, what Kirishima and Bakugo said was true.  You are in fact, inexperienced. But that's why you wanted to help. So that way, you could gain experience, test out your magic, and see which magic needed improvement and which has been perfected.

But they still wouldn't listen a reason...

You didn't want to be the same helpless, and defenseless Princess who was the damsel in distress like in cliche Fairy tales. 

"Alright, we're done here (first name)," Bakugo declared as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

Him and Kirishima don't look too injured, but they both definitely had a few scratches on them. In fact, Bakugo's red cape was torn a bit.

"Are you two okay?" You asked a little concerned.

"We're fine, let's just keep moving before dark approaches," Bakugo insisted as he turned around to head over to whatever destination he was headed towards.

But you stopped him. Grabbed him by his arm, and said, "I know you only have a few scratches but if we're going to be walking a long distance, then you should still heal yourself!"

He stared at you, and his eyes were as big as saucers. You turned to page 10 in your sorcery book, and placed your free hand on top of his bare chest. Then you began to cast a healing spell.

The fact that Bakugo's chest was completely uncovered made your cheeks burn. You could feel the heat radiating off your body. Making it somewhat of a distraction for you while you made an attempt to heal him.

This has been the first time you have ever casted a healing spell. Hence the reason why you felt so nervous about casting this spell on him. 

As you healed Bakugo, you felt his crimson orbs staring directly at you. You can see the faint blush across his face. But you didn't pay him a single attention, and you carried on with your healing.

Before you knew it, all the wounds on Bakugo's body had disappeared. You smiled widely at your accomplishment.

"There! Now you're all better," you said as you beamed your eyes towards him. The faint blush on Bakugo's face was still lingering, and he was still staring you down.

"Wow (last name) that's amazing! I didn't know you could do that!" Kirishima beamed. Looking right at you with wide eyes. 

You turned your head to look over at Kirishima. Your hand still on Bakugo's chest. "Are you hurt too? If you want, I can heal you as well," you offered. 

"Yeah, okay," Kirishima said. 

As you were healing Kirishima, you didn't notice Bakugo in the back. The faint blush that was on his face when you were healing him, never faded away. It continued to remain spread across his cheeks. He looked down at his chest, and placed a hand were your's previously was. What was this odd sensation he was feeling? At this very moment, he didn't know. But it was only a matter of time before he finds out...

"(f/n), what other kind of magic can you use?" Bakugo asked. His voice was much softer than it was before. He usually spoke in a harsh tone, but this was a tone of speech you've never heard him use. Even though it was a little out of character for him, you liked this tone he was using. 

"Oh, well I'm a sorceress," you said with a wide closed eye smile. "I can use any magic spells from this book... well almost all of them. I'm still practicing a few spells, but I've pretty much nailed the healing magic, light magic, and wind magic. I'm trying to practice using the fire magic, and a few others too..." You explained. Looking down at the book that were in your hands.

"It's okay if you can't use your fire magic yet! You already can use a ton of different magic and that's amazing! You're a real man, (first)!" Kirishima beamed a bright smile at you. Obviously impressed by what you were capable of. But you were curious about what he was capable of. You heard him earlier mentioning him turning into a dragon. Who wouldn't be curious about that?

" Umm... Kirishima Kun, just a moment ago, I heard you mentioning that you could... Turn into a dragon, right?" You questioned while using a single finger to scratch your cheek. You'd feel totally embarrassed if that wasn't the case and your ears were just playing you.

" Yup!" Kirishima immediately spoke back.  "I can turn my whole body into a dragon!"

"EEHH??!" You screeched. Totally shocked by the sudden news. How could that be possible?? Well, I guess, you WERE living in a quiet strange world. Anything is possible these days.

"Hey, assholes think it's time to start getting to sleep," Bakugo shouted. Interrupting your conversation with Kirishima. He seemed to be a bit pissed off. His brows were scrunched, and you didn't know exactly why he was behaving this way. All you knew was that he still had a slight blush across his face.

It was funny, really. You came to realize that Bakugo is easily flustered, while Kirishima wasn't as easy to get flustered. For, Kirishima didn't have a single tint of pink on his face. Meanwhile, Bakugo was all over the place.

"What? We're going to bed already?" Kirishima asked. He had a perplexed look on his face. Similar to your's.

"Isn't a bit early?" You asked with a raised brow.

"It's pretty much dark out, should be around 8:20," Bakugo responded back while pointing a single finger to the sky.

You glanced towards the sky, and saw that it was getting dark out. You smiled whirling looking at the sky above you. It was a beautiful sight, that's for sure. 

While thinking a sight like this was beautiful might sound silly to some. You didn't. Not at all. After all, you never had the chance to witness the sky from outside of your castle.

"Alright, fine then Bakugo, we'll go to sleep," you told him with a slight giggle.

**

Bakugo and Kirishima were putting up the tents, and you felt kind of bad for them since they were getting things ready while you were just on the sidelines watching them. But then again, this stuff always happens to you.

You are a princess after all. You always had people serving you while you jut simply watched them.

"Do you guys need help?" You asked.

"Nah, it's okay your highness. We got this covered," Kirishima responded back.

There was that whole, nah its okay your highness deal again. Whenever you offered someone help, they always insisted it was okay for you to just watch them. 

Why? Why was it okay? Was the question you would always ask yourself. Was it simply just because you were a princess? A frail princess for that matter. Whatever the reason, you didn't like it.

"Alright you moron, we're done," Bakugo informed you, as you you saw Kirishima entering his tent. You walked over to Bakugo's side. Looking a bit down.

"What's wrong with you?" Bakugo asked a bit harshly.

Why was he so mad? Is he always like this? 

"Sorry," you apologized. Your voice was barely a whisper. You didn't look him in the eye, instead you looked at the ground. 

"You're annoying," Bakugo stated bluntly. Shooting you a look right in the eye. Your head immediately looked up at him. You could see his crimson orbs looking right into your (eye color) ones. "There's no need to apologize..." His tone of voice suddenly soften, and his gaze became softer as well.

You were confused. You couldn't tell what the male in front of you was thinking, or feeling. All you could do was raise a brow at him. Your eyes never left his.

"Um... Bakugo..." you stuttered. Unable to form words beyond that.

"What?" He scoffed at you. His eyes were now fixed over to yours.

"Oh, um..." you scratched your cheek, and continued, "I was just wondering, where am I going to sleep tonight? You only have two tents so..."

Bakugo looked somewhat annoyed and said, "I guess you can stay in mine for now. Until we get you one."

A wide smile slowly spread out on your face. "Thank you, Bakugo!" You beamed as you came in for a tight hug.

Bakugo was obviously caught off guard by your sudden action. His face was finally freed from that blush, but it reappeared on his face, and yelled out, "what the hell?"

Despite what he said, you kept your position. Still giving him a tight hug. Due to the fact that Bakugo was completely shirtless, made a blush cripple amongst your face.

"Thank you, you're always there for me..." you thanked him with a soft tone. Not saying another word for a bit.

Bakugo didn't say anything. He was too flustered to. But even if he wasn't flustered, you knew he still wouldn't have said anything. It's not like himself to say things like you're welcome or thank you.

But then you finally spoke up, and managed to ask him, "can I call you Katsuki?"


	3. Chase

"Can I call you Katsuki?" You asked in a soft tone. Flashing the ash blonde male with a wide grin that was plastered across your face. 

The male scoffed a bit and replied with, "sure, whatever." He appeared to be a bit irritated, but he surely didn't mind you calling him by his first name. You could tell that he was simply just being prideful. 

Just a few minutes ago, your ash blonde companion allowed you to refer to him using his first name. The thought of it made you feel all warm inside. You couldn't help but smile ear to ear. Could this be a sign of you two having a close friendship? Perhaps. Or maybe it was just simply because Katsuki didn't care what you called him. 

Come to think of it, Kirishima doesn't call him Katsuki. But instead, he refers to him as Bakugo, his sir name. Which you found a little odd. Since they're bound to have known each other for awhile. 

Why would he let you call him Katsuki, and not Kirishima? Someone he's known far longer than you. 

But you weren't focused on that. Right now, you were focused on the spiky hair boy who was laying mere inches away from you. 

Katsuki allowed you to sleep in the same tent as you... For now... At least that's what he told you a few minutes ago...

 

"Um... Bakugo..." you stuttered. Unable to form words beyond that.

"What?" He scoffed at you. His eyes were now fixed over to yours.

"Oh, um..." you scratched your cheek, and continued, "I was just wondering, where am I going to sleep tonight? You only have two tents so..."

Bakugo looked somewhat annoyed and said, "I guess you can stay in mine for now. Until we get you one."

A wide smile slowly spread out on your face. "Thank you, Bakugo!" You beamed as you came in for a tight hug.

So that's why you're inside of his tent at the moment. Lying a few inches away from him. Katsuki was on his back, using his cape to serve as a blanket. 

His scanned his sleeping face for awhile. 

He looks so different when he's asleep. In fact, he looks 10xs cuter this way...

You felt your heart beating a bit faster than before. A tint of blush was spread across your face. Not blinking for even a mere second.

Eventually, your eyes wondered down towards his arms that were placed on top of his cape. His arms were so well built, the sight of it made you feel all warm inside. He was definitely attractive. You knew that much. You smiled softly at him, and slowly closed your eyes to fall asleep. Before you knew it, you were fast asleep. But that sweet sleep would soon be interrupted. 

**

Katsuki heard a slight noise in the background. Which caused him to open his eyes half way. He wasn't the heaviest sleeper ever, and he was able to fall asleep quite quickly. But the noise appeared to be people talking. That made him flinch, since the people could potentially be here to cause trouble. 

He stood up, and walked out of the tent. Rubbing his right eye, he used his left to scan his surrounding. Making sure there wasn't any danger in the area. To his surprise, he saw a bunch of silhouettes that were the shape of humans coming from straight in front of him. He stared at it intensely, and once the silhouettes were able to be seen, his eyes grew. 

These were the silhouettes of soldiers... 

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Katsuki practically growled at the soldiers. Trying to intimidate them. 

"We're here because of the princess. We'll be returning her to the kingdom now," a soldier in the front center said. 

"She's not here, so you guys can fuck off," Katsuki hissed at the solider who was mere feet away from him. He once again tried to intimidate the soldiers, but it wasn't working due to the fact that Katsuki was clearly out numbered. 

But Katsuki was at an even bigger disadvantage of trying to intimidate them. He was a 15 year old teenager. These soldiers were full grown adults. Of course adults won't be intimidated by a mere child. 

"We heard from a bystander that she was in this area, and that she was with two other males. So we're assuming you're one of those males. Hand her over, and we won't have to fight you." 

Katsuki whipped out his sword, and began to force on a smile. He didn't know he was getting himself so involved in your problems. He could've simply just confess he was with you, but instead, he was willing to fight against these assholes for your sake. 

Could it be because he was aiming to become the number one hero like all might? Or is something else there?

But he was out numbered. He couldn't hold his own against several others with just himself alone. He was only a 15 year old like yourself, he was skilled in battle, but not enough to win against multiple adult soldiers by himself without any support. Which is why he lost... 

**

You felt a vibration against your body, and while your eyes were half way opened, you could already tell you weren't were you once were.

Now your eyes were fully opened, you quickly scanned your unfamiliar surrounding. Confused by what was going on. You got up, but you didn't stand up completely. You were sitting with your legs crossed, still unsure of what was going on at the moment. 

"You're awake finally," a familiar, deep, husky voice filled the air.

You turned around to see the ash blonde male. "Katsuki Kun!" You gasped when you noticed the rope that was tied around his wrist. "What's happening?!" Your voice was shaky and worried. Why was his hands tied up just like yours? What happened last night? Just last night, your heart was filled with warmth, and happiness. Was all this going to be coming to an end so soon?

"You're not going to like it but... An hour ago, a bunch of soldiers spotted our camp site, and well... This just sort of happened..." Katsuki appeared to he mortified with what happened. He lost. He didn't state it directly, but in his own way he did. After all, Katsuki is definitely too prideful to admit what actually happened back there.

However, that wasn't what was on your mind. Instead, your mind was more focused on the fact that Katsuki was going to be in trouble because of you. 

You knew damn well that those soldiers were here because they were coming to take you back to the kingdom you dreaded so much.

All at once, you felt so many different emotions. How could you have dragged your friend into this mess? What would happen to Katsuki once you arrived at the kingdom? And where the hell was Kirishima??? You could only imagine the worst case scenario...

"You look so pathetic right now," Katsuki scoffed. His crimson orbs were staring down your face. You lifted a brow at his comment. "Don't worry, I'm going to be a hero in the future, and heroes always wins. I'm going to get us the hell out of this shitty place," Katsuki reassured you. Despite having a lost against the soldiers from earlier before, he was acting extremely cocky. He was definitely confident in himself, and that level of confidence was one you'll never be able to reach.

But you couldn't help but form a smile on your face. Your (eye color) eyes were glued onto him. Despite the situation, he was calm, and determined to get the hell away from this place. You honestly admired him for acting incredibly brave.

Katsuki began to bite his way through the rope that was wrapped around his wrist. When he finally broke through, he got up to untie the rope that was around your wrist.

"How are we going to get out of here, Katsuki Kun?" you asked out curiosity. You knew he was confident in himself, but he couldn't possibly just escape without a plan.

"Well, while I was being dragged into here, I managed to get my hands on this rock," Katsuki fished out a somewhat big rock from his pocket. "If we place this near the carriage's wheel, it'll force it to stop moving, and whoever is driving this damn thing will get out of the car to see what's wrong. When they're doing that, we'll get out from the other side, and finally escape," Katsuki explained. You looked at him with wide eyes. Amazed by his well thought out plan. You didn't think you yourself was capable of thinking of a plan like that.

"Alright Katsuki, I trust your plan," you didn't know it, but your face had a tint of red spread on your soft cheeks. Perhaps you trusted this ego maniac a little too much.

Katsuki proceeded to carry out his plan, and so far, it was going just as you both expected it to be. Once the rock stopped the carriage, the two drivers hoped out of their seat to check on the wheels as planned.

"What?! How the hell did this thing get here?!" You heard a man who appeared to be in his middle age say furiously.

"Um... I'm not completely sure sir," you heard another voice say. He seemed to be significantly younger than the first voice.

"This is our chance to escape," Katsuki whispered. His face was in your direction, and he was dangerously close to you. Which caused you to feel his warm breath against your cheek. This made you shudder. But hearing his raspy voice echoing through your ears was somewhat satisfying.

You nodded in response. Following behind Katsuki. Once you both existed the carriage, Katsuki began to run, and boy he was capable of running incredibly fast. 

It was difficult for you catch your breath, and catch up to him. You were falling behind, quickly. 

Katsuki looked behind him to check on you. He noticed you were struggling to catch up, so he stopped for a split second.

"Hurry you dumass they're going to find out eventually," his tone was harsh, but you knew that this was just part of his rude personality.

"I'm... trying... Okay," you said between heavy pants. Your head was hung low and you placed your hands on your knees.

"Just come here," Katsuki grabbed you by your wrist. His grip was tight, and a little too tight too since it hurted a little. Despite the harsh way he grabbed your hand you could see a faint tint of blush on his cheeks, and you didn't mind him grabbing you so hard because you didn't want to lose his grip and get caught by those soldiers. 

You also began to blush a little. Katsuki's touch made you feel a warmth in your chest, and you couldn't help but stare at the back of his head.

Somehow, Katsuki assisting you gave you strength. You decided to preserve through the intense running, and smiled out of bravery. 

Wow, I really love holding Katsuki Kun's hand. I only wish it wasn't so damn sweaty... 

**

You and Katsuki were far pretty from were you two once were. When Katsuki stopped running, you immediately fell to the ground and panted heavily. Sweat fell from your forehead to your chin. You've never ran so fast your whole life.

Was Katsuki really fast? Or were you really slow? You definitely knew the answer to this, but you decided to tease him just a little...

"That was some intense running... Hey, I wonder... If I'm just slow or if you're just really fast..." you said between pants. Still not recovering from your intense workout.

A tick mark grew on the corner of Katsuki's forehead. "You idiot! Of course I'm fast!"

"Heh... I know, Katsuki," you said while smirking. Your pants began to decrease, and you finally had enough energy to stand up.

"Anyways, we're almost there," Katsuki said. Not giving you anymore details about what he was saying.

"Huh? What do you mean?" You asked with a raised brow.

"I'm talking about the place were we set up our tents. I doubt Kirishima is there and he probably left the area to come looking for us," Katsuki explained in more detail this time.

All you could think about Kirishima. Were could he be at the moment? Is he out looking for you and Katsuki? Or has something worst happened... 

Has he gotten caught and he's fighting some soldiers who are on a far higher skill than him?

You tried not to think about it too much. But for some reason, you could only think of the worst case scenario.

I hope Kirishima is okay, I wonder what happened to him. 

You got your answer far too soon. Unfortunately, that answer wasn't the best either. When you scanned the area, there were a wide variety of weapons scattered all over the place, and they were stained with blood as well. 

One of the weapons you spotted on the floor was a dagger. A weapon you witnessed Kirishima using in battle before. There was a chance the weapon belonged to your friend. The thought of it made your stomach clench. The dagger was covered in blood. Indicating that if it truly belonged to Kirishima, he would be on the verge of dying or being severely injured. 

The whole thing made your head spin. 

"What happened?!" You cried out loud. Your pupils inside your eyes were shaking. All you could think of at the moment was Kirishima, and what state he was currently in.

You heard Katsuki scoff. "It's likely those bastards gained up on him. But I wouldn't worry so much if I were you."

"What?! Why?" Your eye brow raised, and your mouth was parted. Who wouldn't be worried about a friend at a time like this one?

"Kirishima can turn into a dragon, when he knew he was out numbered, he probably turned into his dragon form at that very moment," Katsuki reminded you that Kirishima was capable of turning himself to a ferocious dragon. Which gave you hope.

Hope that he was okay, and that he wasn't going to give out at the very moment. You smiled, and decided to be a little playful with the blonde boy in front of you. 

"Oh so what you're saying is that you believed in Kirishima kun?" You said deviously as you poked Katsuki's muscular arms. "Okay, I believe in him too!" You then raised a fist in the air all cheerful like.

"Whatever. Let's just get going already," Katsuki mumbled as he started walking in a certain direction.

"Wait, where are we going?" You asked a bit confused.

"We can't go looking for Kirishima at the very moment. We'll need to find the closest village and get more supplies. My sword got taken by those damn soldiers earlier. So I need a new one," Katsuki explained. As soon as he mentioned his sword being stolen, a glare appeared in his eyes. But that wasn't what caught your attention.

What you realized, was that your sorcery book could've been stolen as well...

You gasped and panicked at that thought. You felt your heart beat increasing rapidly. Oh crap!

You dug through your dress immediately, quickly searching for your book, and when you felt your hand on top of it, all your fears immediately went away. You were beyond relief to see it was still there. If it wasn't you wouldn't know what you would've done. 

"What the hell? They didn't take your weapon?" Katsuki scoffed once more. He looked disgusted that they took his weapon, and not your's.

"Hehe," you giggled. "Looks like I'm luckier than you are Katsuki kun," you teased the ash blonde boy for the second time today.

"Whatever. Let's just get going. We don't have all day. Those assholes could be looking for us at the moment," Katsuki rolled his eyes as he turned on his heels to begin the search for a new village to rest at for the time being.

"You know..." Katsuki continued. "I just realized we don't have any money anymore. So we'll probably just have to do some mini jobs to earn a decent amount of money." Katsuki looked completely irritated when he mumbled the last part. But bringing up the funding part reminded you of something.

"Actually, there's no need for that!!" You smiled awkwardly, while waving both your hands frantically. "I'm a Princess remember? I'm pretty much rich! I brought some money with me after leaving the castle. Money is an important item to have when traveling, obviously."

Katsuki raised a single eye brow and gazed in your direction. "You're not completely stupid after all."

"What?! That's so mean Katsuki Kun!!" You fumed as you lifted both of your arms up in the air, and puffed your cheek. "You're always so mean..." you mumbled.

Katsuki turned away. Not facing you this time. "Whatever..." he scoffed. "By the way, I was wondering something," he added. Still not facing in your direction. "How did they not take your money too? The reason why I'm broke at the moment is because those assholes stole my money along with my weapon and other materials."

"Oh... Just reasons..." you repeatedly scratched the back of your head with a tint of blush spread across your face.

"Okay?" Katsuki raised a brow again. He seemed to be a bit confused. As if you were hiding something from him perhaps?

"Um... Anyways.. We should... Uh, We should probably be on our way! We don't have all day after all. Who knows what they could be doing to poor Kirishima Kun," you declared as you began walking in a certain direction with one of your fingers pointed in the direction you were heading off to.

All Katsuki could think was: What an idiot...

But deep down inside, he didn't mind your company. He kept telling himself you were just a mere nuisance. But you weren't. Not at all. 

He inhaled deeply, and the exhaled slowly. Following your lead. But he didn't follow your lead for long. 

"Hold on dumass I'm going to decide what path we take!" Katsuki yelled as he caught up to your side. 

"We'll both decide which route to take!" You declared. Trying to compromise.

"That's not happening!" Katsuki yelled as he playfully shoved his hand onto your forehead. 

This was going to be a long journey for sure...


	4. Onward

Ever since you and Katsuki began looking for that village to take a rest at, neither of you spoke. There was silence filling the whole atmosphere between the two of you.

 

It was especially quite since the two of you were in a rural area at the moment. But in your time, a good chunk of the world was more of a rural area, than an urban area.

 

Although, an urban area would be an ideal place to live in. Since a lot of people would be in the area, and having lots of people, also meant having a bunch more friends. 

 

Being with Katsuki and Kirishima was the best thing you've ever had. They were both very kind to you (or at least, Kirishima was, Katsuki could come off as rather rude, but still you cherished his friendship). Their presence made you want more friends than you already have at the moment.

 

But you've been wondering something for awhile, and you were about to put an end to the curiosity, and finally find out the truth. Only in a few seconds...

 

"Hey, Katsuki," you finally spoke up, and ended the silence that filled the air.

 

"What do you want?" Katsuki asked. He raised his voice a bit, and didn't even bother to look back at you to make eye contact. He never even stopped walking either, instead he continued to walk ahead of him.

 

"I was wondering, how did you and Kirishima meet each other?" You asked, with your index finger tapping your chin slowly. You looked at the ash blonde boy in front of you. Who still had his back turned on you.

 

"So you're the curious type, huh?" Katsuki scoffed. You couldn't see it, but he rolled his eyes, and you heard a "tch" come out of his mouth.

 

He wasn't wrong though. You were the curious type of person. You read several books about magic, and the outside world as well. Your sorcery book was your prize possession, and you would always read different magic books to improve on the magic you know at the moment. Or even new ones sometimes as well.

 

To you, he appeared to be annoyed by your question. Which made your lips tremble, regretting your actions.

 

"Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," you said while looking down at the ground. A shadow covered your face, and before you decided to yourself that you won't talk to him for the rest of the journey, be spoke up.

 

"I never said I wouldn't tell you, you moron," Katsuki once again scoffed. But this time, he finally turned his head to make eye contact with you. He had a tiny tick mark on his face, and his eyes were furrowed together, his jaw was clenched, and that made you raise an eye brow. 

 

So he wasn't angry with me before?? 

 

You honestly couldn't read this boy's feelings. He was way too complicated to read. One day, he's kind, and the other, he's just a total prick. The whole thing just made your head spin due to confusion this boy was giving you. 

 

"Anyways..." Katsuki spoke up again, "Kirishima and I were took hero courses, and we just so happened to be classmates. That moron kept going on about how manly I was, and eventually, he challenged me to a dual. I wanted to make things more interesting, so I told him, whoever wins, gets the loser as their personal servant. I ended up winning of fucking course, so that's why he's now my personal servant."

 

All you could do was stare at Katsuki. The fact that Kirishima actually agreed to something like that made your jaw drop, and you just stood there, words honestly couldn't be formed out of your mouth. It was all just too mind blowing to you.

 

How could Kirishima even agree to a match like that?? And why did he keep his word? I'd chicken out of the match!

 

You exhaled, and put your hands on your hips. A sweat drop slowly rolled down your forehead. 

 

"Well," you finally spoke up, and changed the topic of the conversation just slightly. "When you said hero course... Does that mean you and Kirishima... Plan on becoming heroes in the future?" You placed your index finger on your lips, and stared into Katsuki's crimson red orbs. Those crimson red orbs of his was now locked onto your (e/c) ones.

 

"Hell yeah," Katsuki smirked before continuing. "I'm going to become the new number one hero. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the richest hero of all time!!" Katsuki made a fist with his hands, and that's how you came to realize how narcissistic he really is.

 

You sighed, and placed your palm on the top of your forehead. Shaking your head in the process, you looked at him with one of your brows raised. Truly amazed by how cocky he can get. 

 

Then you realized, at the moment, you couldn't bring yourself to be just like Katsuki. After all, you weren't very full of yourself.

 

Although, it wasn't very healthy to be that full of yourself. Self confidence was important, but there are times when you need to know when you're crossing the line.

 

"I think... I want to be a hero as well..." you said while tapping your chin. You never considered being a hero before. All you considered being, was a traveler who wanted to explore the entire world.

 

But Katsuki's desire to become a hero opened your eyes. Being a hero meant protecting others. You always had to be rescued, or protected. So why not start protecting others for a change?

 

You smiled at yourself, and giggled a bit. 

 

Yeah, that's it... I want to become a hero, and rescue people... 

 

Katsuki turned around to face you. He raised a brow, and scoffed for what felt like the tenth time today. "What the hell are you giggling about??" He asked. 

 

"Oh, it's just cause... I think I want to become a hero one day as well. I never had thoughts about being one. Honestly, the only reason why I practice magic is because I wanted to become a traveler, and protect myself with my magic. But now, I see that powers can be used in a different way, they can be used to protect others, not yourself," you explained. Just realizing that you started rambling, you placed a hand on the back of your neck, scratching it a bit, and letting out a little, "hehe" as well, somewhere near at the end.

 

Bakugo didn't say anything, probably because he didn't care. He just continued to walk straight ahead of him. Both of you were wondering where the hell the next village would be.

 

So there the two of you guys were again. Stuck in silence. You consider Katsuki a friend, and you thought Katsuki felt the same way. You thought to yourself for a bit, thinking of another topic to talk about. "We've been walking for a while now, right Katsuki? I think we should stop to take a rest," you suggested. It wasn't much of a topic  but you did want to rest for a bit. 

 

"Why are you suggesting that? You tired or something?" Katsuki asked. His tone was rather harsh, but you didn't mind it one bit. You merely just shook it off since it was no big deal. After all, he talks in that manner all the time. No matter what the situation is. 

 

"I'm more thirsty than tired honestly. I didn't pack some water with me on this trip," you said while licking the bottom of your lip. Show casing just how thirsty you were at the moment. 

 

"Well, it's a good thing there's a river right over there," Katsuki said as he turned his head to face the river that was a few kilometers away from the two of you. "I guess I'm a bit thirsty too. I'll come with you," he continued as he began to walk towards the river. 

 

As always, you followed along behind him. You felt as if he was always in control of things, and all you did was trail right behind him. But you guess it was okay to just let him have his way. After all, if you were in the lead, making all the decisions, who knows what would've happened. You were new to all of this travel stuff, so you didn't know what kind of decisions you would make. Which is why it was probably best to leave this kind off stuff up to Katsuki. 

 

"Damn, that's right..." you heard Katsuki curse under his breath. You turned your head towards him. Wondering what was wrong. 

 

"Are you okay, Katsuki?" You asked out of curiosity.

 

"We don't have any cups anymore..." you suddenly remembered that was true since the people who took you away pretty much robbed Katsuki and Kirishima while you were kidnapped. 

 

Those damn thugs... 

 

You sighed, and you tried to lighten up the mood.  "Don't worry about it, Katsuki!!!" You raised a fist in the air. "We still have our hands. Plus, I'm sure we'll find a village that'll have all the resources we need," you told him optimistically. You weren't always this optimistic and cheerful, but you knew that you had to stay strong. This sudden change was something you thought you would never have experienced. Living outside was definitely different from living in a castle. 

 

In a castle, you got everything and it was all just handed to you. But out here, in the opened world, you had to find that certain resource you wanted. It's certainly not just handed to you. 

 

When you wanted water in your castle, all you had to do was ask your servants, and you got it. 

 

However, that's definitely not the case while living out in the open. You were just lucky a river was right next to the two of you while traveling. 

 

Once you two arrived at the river, you shoved your hands into the water, and held some within the palms of your hands. Taking a sip of the water. It tasted a little funny, but it was the only access of water the two of you had for now. 

 

You glanced over at Katsuki, and saw that he too, was taking a sip of the water. 

 

"Tastes kind of funny, huh?" You said with a slight giggle. 

 

"I guess so..." Katsuki muttered. You couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but it's not like it mattered much to you. 

 

**

 

The two of you just continued to walk in search of a new village. 

 

While walking, you were behind Katsuki, and decided to rush to his side. Because... Why not? It's all part of good communication. Talking to him while being behind was bad communication, and that's what you were doing at the moment. 

 

You thought it was a harmless move, until... 

 

"What the hell you idiot? Walk behind me!" Katsuki snapped as soon as your shoulders were arms length. 

 

You jumped back a little. A "huh?" escaped from your mouth unknowingly, and you rose one of your eye brows. Utterly shocked by the blonde's sudden aggressive behavior.

 

Recently, he's been so chilled around you. In fact, he's been kind to you. By kind, you meant, he's been allowing you to tag along with him, and he helped saved you from those guys who attempted to kidnap you and bring you back to the kingdom.

 

Sure, it was a possibility that he just saved you because he wanted to prove he would make a good hero in the future. But he went as far as allowing your ass to tag along with him and Kirishima. So surely, that rescue meant more than him wanting to prove himself... Right????

 

For the time being, you just felt extremely hurt. You didn't say anything back to him, instead you just continued to walk behind him, slowly. Not knowing what to say back to him.

 

Bakugo just suddenly snapped at you, and for what??

 

Apparently, no real reason. So you just kept quiet. There wasn't a reason for you to say anything. Especially, since he pretty much didn't want you to say anything. Or at least, that's what you thought. You pretty much just assumed he didn't want to talk to you. Bakugo didn't seem like the kind of person to want to talk. He definitely wasn't a social butterfly, but yet, for some reason, he helped save you from those bastards who kidnapped you and robbed both him and Kirishima. Plus, he let you travel with him, and you were grateful for that.

 

You loved his presence ever since that day, but now... Now... You just kind of didn't want to talk to him. Hell, you didn't want to be near him. But you didn't really have a choice at the moment. Since well... You wouldn't know where to go if you did separate from him.

 

"Hey, little princess," Katsuki called out to you. Still walking forward. Not even bothering to look in your direction.

 

His sudden call to you made you flinch. For a brief moment, you stopped walking, but then continued to walk again as soon as you realized he was getting further away from your stance.

 

You rushed over to him, with your eyes growing bigger as the seconds went by. You felt truly stunned. You couldn't quite understand what was going on through that stubborn head of Katsuki's. 

 

"You moron, didn't you hear me?" Katsuki scowled. His voice was harsh, but wasn't that just part of Katsuki's nature?

 

"I heard you," you said in a soft tone. Not really knowing what else to say to him at the current moment.

 

"I just want to let you know, that if we don't find a place to stay for a while, then we'll just have to do our best with only the limited resources we have for now," he told you.

 

You couldn't understand this boy. One moment, he's acting like a total prick, the second, he's acting... Rather... Nice... 

 

You just sighed at him, and said, "I know, but we'll find a place eventually." You tried your best to be positive. Especially since at the moment, you were feeling a bit down due to Katsuki's harsh words with you a while back.

 

"Are you always this happy and cheerful?" Katsuki asked you. He had a tick mark on the side of his forehead, but you just shook it off. After all, it's part of his a tire to be angry every second am I right???

 

"Well, no... Not at all... In fact, while I was still living in the castle, I was always rather... Negative... I thought I would end up dying in that place, but I guess it was pointless of me having thoughts like that since, um... Well you know. I'm here now, out of the castle... " you didn't realize how much you were rambling. But it was a bad habit of yours to ramble while talking. Since you never had someone to share your thoughts and feelings with.

 

"Ha, you ramble a lot," Katsuki chuckled as he looked back to steal a glance at you. "I've figured a dumass like your's would," he continued. 

 

You noticed on his face was a smirk. Even though you didnt exactly know what was causing him to smirk, you liked it. Despite his rude manners, he was physically attractive to you. But still, you couldn't help but think you'd never fall in love with him. Instead, you could see yourself dating someone like Kirishima.

 

"Heh, I guess..." you said back with one of your hands on the back of your head. A sweat drop rolling down your forehead slowly.

 

"Don't you think, that we would have a better chance of finding a place to stay, if we were up higher?" Katsuki asked you. Changing the subject of the conversation.

 

His question was an odd one. You didn't quite get what he was trying to do, but you answered with," yeah I guess."

 

"Then let's climb that mountain up there," Katsuki declared as he pointed his index finger to a mountain that was only a few feet away.

 

"Huh?" You said sheepishly as you titled your head to the side and a sweat drop formed on your head. Clearly not wanting to climb a mountain at the moment.

 

"Don't be so lazy, it's not even that far up," Katsuki nagged you as he pulled on one of your cheeks.

 

As soon as he let go of his grip, he made a confession you never thought you'd hear from him. "Besides... I like mountain climbing..."

 

Your eyes lit up. You ever went mountain climbing before. Hell, there were a lot of things you never have done in your life time. Due to a reason, I'm sure everyone is already aware of. But it couldn't hurt trying it out. After all, this could be your only chance to experience it. Who knows what the future holds.

 

In the near future both you and Katsuki could be caught by one of the kingdom's guards, knights, heroes, etc... You're probably just being paranoid at the moment, but hey!!! Anything is possible!!!

 

"I didn't know you actually had things you enjoy," you teased Katsuki a bit, and a smirk formed on your face. You just felt a little playful at the moment.

 

"Shut up!!" Katsuki snapped as he made a fist and glared at you.

 

You merely giggled with one of your hands covering your mouth. "I'm sorry," you apologized. "But if you really wanna climb that mountain, then... Sure... I'll join you!" You agreed to Katsuki's request.

 

Katsuki then mumbled something under his breath. It was so hard to hear, you couldn't quite make out what he was trying to say. But for now, you just let it slide through.

 

**

 

As soon as the two of you finally reached the top of the mountain after what felt like several hours, you began to breath heavily. Your hands were placed on the top of your knees, and you wiped away the sweat from your face. But no matter how many times you would wipe off the nasty sweat from your face, it would still remain on your skin. 

 

You felt really gross and sticky due to how sweaty you were at the moment, and you wish you could've taken a shower somewhere, but there was really no where for you to do that at the moment. 

 

But the whole climb was worth it. The scenery was stunning. Of course, you already got a stunning view of the world daily due to living on the top of a castle.

 

Although, it was somehow different seeing it from another view. That's why, you thought the hike was worth it. 

 

With a shaky breath, you told Katsuki, "this was fun. Unfortunately, I don't see any villages in sight." Your hands were still on your knees. Indicating that you were still exhausted from the little hike.

 

"You idiot," Katsuki said with a small smirk. "I can already see it from here."

 

All you did was look at him. Your brow was raised, and your head was tilted to the side ever so slightly. A little, "Hmmm?" escaped from your mouth. Was there something you were missing? You couldn't tell at the moment.

 

Katsuki rested his hand on the top of your head. Ruffling your hair a little, and in the process, making it a bit messier than it already was before. 

 

Just a moment before, he was acting like a total prick. The whole climb up here he constantly made rude remarks like, "hurry up", "you're so slow", "is this seriously all you can do", and "I'll leave you here if you're too far behind".

 

Hearing these things made your blood boil. It was irritating to hear those words come out from his mouth, but you bared with it anyways.

 

Yes, Katsuki made you pissed off. If he had a better attitude, you probably would feel less stressed out while traveling. But that's okay, because you were still grateful for the things he's done for you.

 

And you couldn't wait to finally find that new village while walking by his side.


	5. A perfect little village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Katsuki arrive at some place special

Katsuki and you were both slowly climbing down the mountain the two of you were standing on top of. It was totally exhausting climbing up and down the damn thing. 

But somehow, you managed to pull through. 

Carefully, you were moving your legs to get to the surface. It was a little dangerous, trying to get down. When you placed one foot on the mountain, you would feel yourself sliding off, and it would cause your heart to have a mini heart attack.

Meanwhile, Katsuki on the other hand, looked like he was doing just fine. In fact, when you turned your head over to look at him, he didn't seem to struggle at all. His facial expression was showing that very fact. All he had on, was a poker face. Not displaying any sign of being exhausted at the moment. Which  made you think, he's probably went mountain climbing a lot in the past.

Finally, the two of you were on solid ground, and you couldn't help but feel so relieved.

You sighed, and smiled awkwardly. Your hand was on the top of your chest. "I'm glad we're finally here!" You cheered as you raised your hands in the air, and smiled properly this time.

"What? Was it seriously that difficult for you?" Katsuki asked. One of his brows were raised, and he had both of this hands shoved into his pockets.

"No!" You protested. "I just cant wait to finally get to that little village you were talking about, that's all," you flailed your arms up and down. 

All Katsuki did was chuckled from your sudden protest. Without warning, he placed his hand on the top of your head, and patting it.

" We're almost there. So try not to die until then, okay?" He said with a smirk. Staring at you right in the eye.

You puffed your cheeks and pouted. "Yeah whatever," you muttered under your breath, as you avoided eye contact with Katsuki.

**

Finally, after what felt like a life time, you and Katsuki finally arrived at the village you've been longing to reach. 

The village looked like it was a pretty convenient place to live in. The place was near both sand and water. There was a whole ocean next to the place. Which made fishing for food super reliable and easy.

You clasped your hands together, and smiled widely. Admiring every inch of the village. There were people sitting next to fires, and fishing for food. 

You never got the chance to fish for yourself, and even though you knew you'd be bad at it, part of you remained optimistic, thought you'd be pretty good at it for a first timer.

"Katsuki, this place is going to be great!!" You cheered. Your hands were in fish, and you flashed the blonde a wide smile.

"Yeah, but remember. Before you get too excited, we got a few things to take care of. We need to buy some supplies. You said you got cash right?" Katsuki asked.

"Oh yeah, I do!" You jumped a little, and as you did, you blushed, and fidgeted with your fingers.

"Then what are you waiting for? Wipe out that cash we to get our stuff as soon as possible," Katsuki pretty much sounded like he was telling you to wipe out your money instead of asking you. 

"Okay, hold on just a sec," you blushed as you turned your back on him.

"What the...??" you heard a few words escaping Katsuki's lips.

Oh man... I do not want to tell Katsuki I keep my pocket money inside my bra... I hope he doesn't figure it out... 

You awkwardly pulled out your money from your bra, and when it was clear, you turned around back to Katsuki. The money was in your hands, and you shakily handed some over to Katsuki. Who's head was tilted slightly, and had one brow raised. 

"You're weird, you know that?" Katsuki stated bluntly.

"Whatever you say... Heh..." you muttered. A blush was still spread across your face, and when you saw Katsuki walking off, you scratched your cheek.

I knew he would've said something like that... 

Katsuki was looking around the village. Wondering what he should get first. There were a lot of things they needed to get. Like new weapons, for sure. But there were also more travel supplies they needed. Maybe a new tent perhaps?

"Katsuki, do you have any idea what we should get?" You asked him.

"Well, for me, I definitely need a new weapon. But for you, I think we need to get you a new outfit," Katsuki stated.

"Huh?" You raised a brow at him. Not thinking he'd suggest something like that. You looked down at your worn out dress that's been torn, and beaten. It has gotten dirty that's for sure. But you couldn't careless about how it looked.

"You seriously think I should get a new dress?" You asked him. Your brow was still raised. Never moving an inch. "You know I could careless about how I look, so I don't mind if it's dirty at all."

"It's not that it's dirty, it's just that, I don't think a dress is really the most ideal thing to wear while you're on a journey. I've seen how it got in your way a couple of times. For example, when we were climbing that mountain, it was quite a nuisance from what I could tell," Katsuki explained.

Your eyes grew wide, you looked down at your dress. Katsuki was right. The mountain was harder for you to climb since your dress got in the way. You were making sure no one could get a glimpse of your panties everytime you lifted your legs (even though you attempted to cover it you were pretty sure Katsuki might have gotten one short glance of them).

"Alright then," you started. "I'll go shopping for a new outfit!" You declared while looking in Katsuki's direction. "I'm glad you brought that up, though. I didn't even know you cared about me!"

Katsuki didn't even look in your direction. But you still saw a tint of blush forming on his cheeks as he rolled his eyes. He then scoffed and said, "whatever."

All you did was giggle, and said, "I don't see anyone selling outfits at the moment though." You scanned the area for a bit, no sight of a single outfit station.

"Kacchan!!"

Both you and Katsuki heard a voice yelling "Kacchan" but you ignored it completely. Katsuki on the other hand, turned over to the place where the voice came from.

"Deku? What the hell are you doing here?" Katsuki asked.

His question immediately caught your attention. You turned around and raised your eye brow. Wondering who was calling out for him, and why the hell they called him Kacchan for. 

You saw a boy who appeared to be your age, and he had green hair with freckles. He was a little plain looking that's for sure. 

"Katsuki, who's this?" You asked.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," the boy you now knew as Midoriya introduced himself.

"Hi there Midoriya! It's so nice to meet you! I'm (first) (last)!" You introduced yourself as you flashed the boy a wide toothy smile.

"Uh, yeah!! It's nice to meet, too (last) San!" Midoriya said as he covered his face, and looked away a little.

"So, Midoriya kun-"

You were cut off when you heard a feminine voice yell out, "hey Deku!"

You turned over to the direction where the voice was coming from. You saw two figures approaching the three of you. One of them was a tall male and the other was a petite female.

"Uraraka San! Iida Kun! Hey!" Midoriya shouted as he waved to the two. 

"Deku, who are these two?" The girl who is evidently Uraraka.

"Oh, this is (first) (last)," Midoriya introduced you. "And that is... Um..." Midoriya seemed like he was about to introduce Katsuki, but he paused for a bit. That's when you decided to introduce Katsuki for Midoriya.

"That's Katsuki Bakugo."

"Hi (last) and Bakugo! I'm Ochako Uraraka, it's nice to meet you two!" Uraraka gushed.

"And I'm Tenya Iida! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Iida said as he held his hand out for the two of you to grab.

"It's nice to you both!" You gushed as you grabbed Iida's hand.

Iida then held out his hand for Katsuki to grab but instead he just scoffed and glared at Iida. 

This made Iida and Uraraka let out a, "huh?"

You were disappointed in Katsuki's rudeness but you weren't surprised that's for sure. You raised your brow. Now it wasn't out of confusion but rather, disappointment.

"This is stupid, I'm leaving," Katsuki said as he walked away. Leaving the scene.

"What's up with him?" Uraraka asked. Her brow was also raised. But unlike your raised brow, it was out of confusion.

Iida and uraraka just met Katsuki for a few seconds but they probably were already left with a bad impression on him.

You merely sighed at Katsuki's usual behavior, and hung your head down a bit. 

"Sorry you guys, but... Kacchan has always been like that. Ever since the day I met him, he's been a little..." Midoriya didn't finish his sentence. His hand was rubbing the back of his head, and he was staring at the ground.

"We know what you mean, Midoriya Kun!" You smiled.

"Ahh, good... To be honest even if Kacchan has a bad behavior, I still look up to him. He has amazing confidence and combat skills!" Midoriya gushed, his frown immediately turned into a smile.

"Yeah I look up to him too!" You confessed. Your face was covered in a blush, but you still continued with your speech. "In fact, Katsuki kind of inspired me to become a hero! I never thought of being a hero until I met him."

"Ah! I'd love to become the number one hero in the future!" Midoriya made a wide smile, and his eyes sparkled.

"Actually I would too! So would Iida," Uraraka joined your conversation as she pumped a fish in the air.

"Well then we would all just have to work really hard to accomplish that dream!" You told everyone.

**

The conversation seemed to have gone on forever. You didn't know it up until now, when you told your new friends that you all would have to work hard to accomplish your dreams of being a hero, but you knew now that you have a long road ahead of you if you were aiming to be the number one hero.

You were walking around the village, looking for Katsuki. You scanned the area carefully, but you lost your sight of them. How could he have gotten that far?

A sudden tap on your shoulder made you jump a little. When you turned around, it was none other than Katsuki. The boy you've been looking for this whole time. 

"Ah, there you are!! Finally I found you!" You said as you clasped your hands together.

"Whatever, it's just a relief that you're done talking to those assholes."

You placed both your hands on your hips, and narrowed your eyes. "Honestly Katsuki, it would be nice if you could drop that attitude for a bit. All I wanted to do was make a few friends. I'm glad I got introduced to Midoriya, that little friend of your's."

"Drop that attitude??!! The hell?! I don't have any fucking attitude!" Katsuki yelled, which attracted more attention to you than you wanted.

You sighed, and brought your hand up to your face. You looked around you, and there were a couple pair of eyes locked onto the two of you.

This is embarrassing...

"Look, I'm sorry I upset you. But Um... Oh yeah!! You said you wanted me to get a new outfit right? Have you found anyone who's selling any clothing?" 

"Actually, I did. There's an old man who's selling his daughter's clothing around here."

Your eyes widened, and a smile slowly crept up on your face when you heard this piece of news from Katsuki. 

You didn't know why, but you couldn't wait to check out a new pair of clothing...

**

Katsuki took you to the place where the old man was selling a few piece of clothing. When you two saw the man, you waved at him, and plainly greeted him with, "hi!"

"Ah, hello there! Are you interested in anything at the moment?" The old man asked. When he saw you two, he smiled, and you could just feel the happiness radiating from him.

"Actually, I am!" You gushed. 

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that! I've been meaning to give these away for awhile."

You glanced at each item, not knowing exactly which one you wanted or what would look good on you. You tapped your chin, and closely looked at every little detail.

"I don't really know what I want," you mumbled. Then looking over at Katsuki. "Hey, which one of these would look best on me?"

"I don't know. When it comes to fashion, I don't know shit. Even though both of my shitty parents work in that industry," Katsuki grumped.

You made a "O" with your mouth and titled your head.

So... Katsuki's parents both work in the fashion industry... That's quite amazing. I'd like to meet his parents one day... 

"Well, even if you don't know shit about fashion, do you think any of these would look good on me?" 

Katsuki paused for a bit before replying to your question. He scanned each of the clothes that were on the rack, and said, "I guess... This one would nice..."

You looked at the shirt Katsuki pointed to, and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll have this one, please." You handed him the exact amount of money it costed. 

"Miss, thank you very much for doing business with me."

"Yeah, it's no problem at all!" You said while holding the new clothes in your hand. "By the way, why would you want to give this all away for?" You asked.

"Oh you see, my daughter is a grown adult now. Right after she got married, she moved to a new village. One that's far away from here. So an old timer like me can't make a trip far from home. These were her's when she was a child, but there still in good shape so I decided to sell it rather than tossing it out," he explained.

"Ahh, I see. Well I'm glad you decided to sell them. I needed new clothes anyways," you said while staring at the clothes that you were going to try on in a matter of seconds. You then waved your hand, and said, "See Ya!"

**

"Katsuki, where do we stay for the night?" You asked Katsuki. The two of you were currently walking Aimlessly right after you bought your new clothes. You haven't put them on yet, and you were still wearing your worn out, dirty dress at the moment. Since there wasn't a place to try it on.

"I don't know," Katsuki said as shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just have to keep walking around until we find a place to stay at," Katsuki continued.

"Hmmm..." You hummed while tapping the bottom of your chin. Then a light bulb suddenly popped into your head. "Ah! I got it!"

"What is it now, moron?" Katsuki asked. He turned his eyes towards you. 

"I was thinking, maybe there would be some kind of mini hotel here," you guessed. "After all, there are huts placed everywhere," you continued. 

"Maybe... We should go back and ask that old hag if there's a hotel around these parts," Katsuki suggested.

Your eyes widened at Katsuki's suggestion. "Yeah!" You brought both your arms to your chest, and formed them into fists. "He probably knows something." 

**

"A hotel? Well, yeah there's one. Its by the shore on the east coast. Although, it's not very big and only has four rooms available. But I'm sure there's some rooms that are still available," the old man explained. 

"Ahh!! Thank you so much, this was really helpful! We totally owe you one," you thanked the old man by bowing down a little. 

"Katsuki, your idea was amazing!" You gushed as the two of you both started walking towards the east coast of the village. 

"Of course my idea was amazing. I'm the best at everything after all, and that includes coming up with the best ideas," Katsuki smirked once you complimented him, and he still had a damn smirk plastered on his face. "You should've known my idea would be amazing by now (first)," Katsuki continued. 

"Jezz you could've at least say thank you," you mumbled. All you could do was roll your eyes at him. You gritted your teeth, and decided to stay shut for a while.

But you smiled at the thought of you and Katsuki being able to stay in the same home together. The thought of it alone just made your heart throb intensely. 

You let out a giggle. "What the hell are you giggling for?" Katsuki asked. Narrowing his eyes at you in the process. 

"Oh, it's nothing." 


	6. The Goddess Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the plot slowly reveals itself

Both you and Katsuki made it to the little hut that got rented out for you two, to stay in for the time being. It was a cute little hut, but it was a bit too small for two bodies. Nonetheless, you did like it. Besides, it's not like you two could be picky. You didn't have much of a choice to begin with anyways. 

Katsuki snapped his fingers closely to your face. "Hey, why are you just staring off into space? Hurry up and get changed. There's still stuff we need to take care of after we settle in, moron."

"Oh, sorry. I'll get changed," you told him. 

For a bit, you looked around, and you couldn't find a single place to change into your new clothes. A tint of pink was sprinkled on your soft cheeks.

"Umm... Katsuki, there's not enough... Space, I guess..." You muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean, princess?!" Katsuki exclaimed. Suddenly, the blond shuffled over to you. Leaving only an inch of room between both of you. 

His suddenly closeness made the tint of pink on your cheeks grow darker, as you mumbled, "Well, I'm trying to say that... There's nowhere for me to change... This hut is tiny, you know?"

"Tch, I'll just leave then. Besides, I gotta look around for a new weapon, anyways," Katsuki responded as he strolled out of the hut to leave you with some privacy. 

Your tinted pink cheeks cooled down a bit. Originally, you were planning on just changing right in the middle of the room, and just have Katsuki turn around for second. Even though it might have been a tad bit awkward, you trusted him enough to do so. But just the thought of doing that made your cooled down cheeks burn even more. 

"Stop thinking about that! Just focus on the task at hand!" You scolded yourself as you began to slap your own cheeks.

"Stupid..." you mumbled. 

**

You finally got dressed. Shifting your body around to observe your new clothes, you muttered to yourself, "this looks great on me." 

Smiling widely, you placed a hand on your hip. I think Katsuki will like this too.... 

For some odd reason, you couldn't help but smile at the thought of Katsuki catching the sight of you in your new clothes. 

They weren't anything flashy. In fact, they were really plain and simple. Despite being plain looking, it was really comfy, and was well suited for traveling. You brought a single fist up to your chest, and plastered a determined look on your face. 

"Katsuki and I will definitely find Kirishima, and save him from whatever horrible thing is happening to him!" You remarked.

Suddenly, your mind somehow played a flash back inside your head.

"Well," you finally spoke up, and changed the topic of the conversation just slightly. "When you said hero course... Does that mean you and Kirishima... Plan on becoming heroes in the future?" You placed your index finger on your lips, and stared into Katsuki's crimson red orbs. Those crimson red orbs of his was now locked onto your (e/c) ones.

"Hell yeah," Katsuki smirked before continuing. "I'm going to become the new number one hero. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the richest hero of all time!!" Katsuki made a fist with his hands, and that's how you came to realize how narcissistic he really is.

Oh yeah, All Might... He's an amazing hero, isn't he? You giggled, and suddenly thought, maybe All Might is someone Katsuki looks up to... 

Then you began to ponder. All Might always keeps a smile on his face, right? So you did exactly what All Might would've done in a situation like this. You plastered a smile across your silly face. 

"I can do this!" You remarked as you hurried out the door. 

When you were outside, you scanned the entire place. Searching for the hot headed blond you somehow came to take a liking towards. He wasn't nice at all, but you couldn't help but think of him as someone you can count on. It was just a miracle that he allowed you to tag along with him on his journey. 

But then suddenly, your eyes caught a small glimpse of him. He was taking a look at the weapon selection. 

"Hey, Katsuki!!" You exclaimed as you waved your hand in the air. The other cupping the side of your mouth. 

You noticed Katsuki turned his head towards you. But he didn't say anything back. Instead, he just continued to browse through the selection of swords that was in front of him. 

"Humph!" You puffed your cheeks at the blond as you stomped over towards him. 

"Why are you so mean, for?" You grumped once you got close to him. 

"I'm deciding on what I want, so be quiet for a sec will ya?" Katsuki hissed. Not making eye contact for a second. 

"Well, your old sword was a Dao, right?" You guessed as you tilted your head to the side a bit. Not completely sure if your assumptions were correct. 

He then turned his head towards you as he lifted a brow. "Actually, you're right. I'm surprised you knew." 

"Surprised? Are you trying to say something?!" 

"I might be." 

A tick mark grew on the corner of your head as you balled your hands into fists. 

"I'll have you know, I'm excellent with these kinds of things! I did some deep research when I was deciding what kind of weapon I would use in the future, and just kind of stumbled upon a Dao. But I wasn't really into it. I preferred the weapon I'm using at the moment much more!" You explained rather sassily. 

"That's not too bad for someone like you I guess," Katsuki replied back. Still not making eye contact at you. Instead he kept his eyes glued on the weapons. He was probably much more interested in the weapons than you. 

You rolled your eyes at the boy. Not saying a single word back.

"Anyway, I'm not sure if I should change up my weapon or not. I might just chose the same thing I used before but..." Katsuki mumbled. Changing the topic of the conversation.

"Well, I guess if you really liked the type of weapon you used before then you probably should stick with it. But to be honest, I'm more into the scimitar!" You chimed. 

"You are? Well, that's not really my style."

"Mm... I kinda already figured. I actually thought you were more of a claymore kinda guy!" 

"Oh, yeah? Well, I don't really know about that..." Katsuki muttered. Peering back down at the weapons that were on display. "I think I just might stick with the Dao..." He picked up the Dao, and turned it around. Getting a good glimpse of each and every inch of the sword that was resting in his hands.

"Do whatever you want Katsuki. It's a little boring sticking with one weapon all the time. You should experience with other weapons! But-"

"Well what about you, princess? Aren't you always using that damn sorcery book of yours? Shouldn't you be" experiencing" with other weapons?" Katsuki sneered. A tiny tick mark appeared on the corner of his head. 

You spotted the lady who had the weapons out on display observing you and Katsuki's interactions with each other. She let out a silent giggle from time to time. Probably enjoying watching you two bicker with one another. 

"Yeah, okay whatever Katsuki," you laughed. Placing your right hand over your mouth. 

"I'll be purchasing this," Katsuki spoke as he picked up the Dao from the tiny table it was displayed on. 

"Alright, got it," the women responded. 

You saw Katsuki exchanging yen with the women, and all you could think was how he decided to stick with the weapon he's familiar with. However, you couldn't really blame him though, because you love your sorcery book with all your heart. There wasn't a weapon you could think of that would replace the one you currently own. 

"Alright, were done here. Let's go," Katsuki announced as he turned on his heels. 

You waved good bye to the lady who was running the mini weapon stand. The women waved back, as you slowly disappeared from her sight. 

"Katsuki what are we going to do now?" You asked with a brow raised slightly. You wore a frown as you began to think. "Will we be looking for Kirishima?" 

Katsuki let out a "tch" before he replied back. "Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do at the moment. He could be anywhere. Hitia Kingdom is one of the biggest kingdoms in the world. So he could be anywhere out there. The earlier we search, the sooner we'll find him."

"Look!" You belted as you stuck out your finger in a certain direction. "There's a Goddess statue over there!" Before Katsuki could say anything back, you scurried over to the statue. 

You folded your hands together as soon as you were in front of the statue. You were about to say your prayers before-

"What the hell are you doing, moron?" Katsuki walked closer to you, and you saw that he had a scowl on his face. 

"I'm paying my respects to the Goddess of course. I don't think I would be in this position right now if it weren't for the Goddesses watching over me," you explained. "But..." your mouth lowered into a frown. "Kirishima is gone... and I can't help but feel guilty about it. So I'll keep praying for him. Hopefully, the Goddess are watching over him, just like how they were watching over me..." You quaked. Feeling your lips trembling ever so slightly. 

You heard Katsuki scoff. This feels like the 100th time you heard him making these noises. Despite only knowing him for what? Two, maybe three days?

"Well ain't that dumb." 

"Dude! That's so rude!" You snapped. "The Goddess and the monks could do something horrible to you if you keep that attitude up!" 

For a brief moment, Katsuki was silent. Until-

"In this world... The royal family of this kingdom are suppose to be the ancestors of ancient Gods and Goddesses right?" 

Your eyes widened at his statement. Your mouth was dangling open, but nothing came out of it. "Um..." is all you were able to let out of your mouth. 

What was that hot head getting at? Was he trying to tell you something? 

"If that's really the truth... Then don't disappoint them. Do your best out there. I know you don't want to be part of that whole royal family thing, but still... I can't imagine what those Gods and Goddesses are thinking right now."

You let Katsuki's words sink into you. 

"Don't disappoint them" kept playing inside your head over, and over again. You thought long and hard about what he was trying to tell you, but you just couldn't grasp the concept quite clearly. It was obvious Katsuki wasn't going to tell you what he meant, but that just made you even more determined to figure out his little "riddle". 

A light bulb suddenly popped up inside of your head when you recalled him saying; I know you don't want to be part of that whole royal family thing, but still...

Perhaps... Katsuki is telling me that I'm running away from my duties... I guess, in a way... He's... 

"Let's get going. We don't have all day you know?" Katsuki stated. Interrupting you from your thoughts. You were about to walk off with him, but immediately stopped after you heard a voice. 

"Gods and Goddesses have been waiting for your arrival here," the strange voice began. 

"Haa?" Katsuki sneered. "Aren't you coming along? 

You stared immensely at the Goddess statue that was bestowed in front of you, and ignored Katsuki's voice. 

Again, another sound came from, what you were guessing, was the Goddess statue. "A great Calamity will rise among this kingdom... Princess (first name) it is up to you, to save this kingdom from the Calamity that is about to happen, soon. Please, save Hitia kingdom from it's unfortunate future. That's all I can tell you for now. But please, train hard. There's a monk near at a nearby temple, called sinseonghan temple, who knows about Hitia Kingdom's cruel future. The temple is near Paektu lake. The largest lake in the kingdom. Please, head there. Be strong, you can do this Princess. We're all counting on you."

That was the last thing the statue said. All you could do at the moment, was stare at the statue blankly. You didn't blink at all, and you stood still in one place. 

'A great Calamity will rise among this kingdom...'

What was this statue going on about? 


End file.
